This is a Problem
by MillionLights
Summary: AU / Bill Cipher has lived in Stanford's mind for thirty years. Don't you think that he knows how to combat the memory gun by now? Human!Bill
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is a revised version of the first chapter, as I noticed that there were a TON of spelling mistakes. So, this is my first official story, and I hope that everyone enjoys this revised chapter. PM me with any mistakes you find!**

 **~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls does not belong to me. All rights go to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

It was a hot day at the Mystery Shack, and the twins were unpacking their things in their attic bedroom. Mabel and Dipper were 13 now, and Mabel was still a millimeter taller. Waddles hadn't grown at all, and Stan was back to ripping off tourists. Ford was down in the lab studying some new creature and Wendy was still tough as ever. Soos was still Soos.

Mabel sighed with happiness. The Mystery Shack was the same, Gravity Falls was the same, everything was good. Dipper was just glad to be back to studying the weird happenings of the little Oregon town. His home away from home. Pretty soon, it was time for the twins' first dinner back in Gravity Falls.

When the twins saw all of the food on the table, they couldn't believe their eyes. They had known that Stan could cook, but the table was overflowing with all their favorite foods. Stan smiled at his great-niece and nephew. "C'mon kids! This meal isn't going to devour itself!"

Mabel sat down eagerly, but something held Dipper back. Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Mabel looked at him. "What's wrong, bro-bro? Not hungry? Stomach feeling bad?"

Dipper shook his head. "Nothing like that. It's just, Grunkle Ford isn't here. Where is he? I wanted him to be here."

Stan shook his head. "My nerdy brother is down in the lab. Careful."

Dipper nodded and keyed in the code to the false vending machine. He took the elevator down to the lab where he saw his Grunkle working with a slimy creature in a jar. "Grunkle Ford? What's that? Can I help you?" His grunkle grunted and waved a hand.

"No, Dipper. This is a delicate business, and this creature only trusts me to examine it right now. Maybe later, you can develop a relationship with it but now is not the time. But, I do have something I want to discuss with you. We'll be taking a trip tomorrow, to Bill's statue."

Dipper was confused. "Grunkle Ford, why are we taking a trip there? Do you think that something is wrong with the statue? Or do you just want some more research?" He was so excited that he didn't even give his poor grunkle time to speak.

Finally, Ford shook his head. "It's just a routine checkup that I do every few days or so, just to make sure that the statue doesn't become damaged. I thought you would want to come along this time."

Dipper nodded excitedly. "Grunkle Ford, when are we leaving? I can't wait!"

Ford looked thoughtful. "How about we go early tomorrow morning?"

Dipper grinned. "That sounds great Grunkle Ford. By the way, dinner's ready," he said, and turned back to the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor.  
Ford smiled. His great-nephew had grown so much, both physically and mentally. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. The scientist packed away the creature and closed down the lab. A few seconds later, the elevator dinged open on the main floor, bringing smiles to the faces of the people sitting at the table.

Ford sat down and everybody erupted into chatter. It was a happy evening. Dipper had finally gotten over his crush on Wendy and was able to talk to her like a normal person, and Mabel was showing off her new sweater to Soos. Ford and Stan just ate.

After all the food had been consumed or put in the fridge for the next day, Mabel and Dipper headed up to the attic to get ready for bed. When the room was dark and the twins in bed, they found that they couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey, Dip-Dop?" Mabel whispered. "What do you think that we're going to do this summer? Bill's not around to make life hectic anymore."

Dipper sighed. "I don't know, Mabel. Maybe just have a normal time? You hang out with Candy and Grenda, and I help Grunkle Ford down in the lab. Maybe we'll end up watching reruns of Ducktective late into the night."

Mabel smiled. "That sounds about right, bro-bro. Thanks. Night." She turned over and fell asleep while Dipper stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to find something weird, maybe along the lines of new creature or something.

He reached over and grabbed his journal that he had gotten as a present from Grunkle Ford. As Dipper leafed through the pages, he grinned at one very special entry. It took up a whole 7 pages, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face. "BILL CIPHER", read the top. Documented on the pages were the events of Weirdmageddon and the aftermath.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, Dipper replaced the journal and pulled his covers over his head. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of triangles and fire.

Meanwhile, both of the older Pines twins were in the kitchen, drinking beer and laughing. Pretty soon, even they headed to bed though. Stan to the front of the TV, and Ford down to his lab. Little did they know, that when they woke up the next morning, nothing would be the same ever again.

~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~

In the forest by Bill's statue…

A sharply dressed woman leading a smaller boy by the hand approached Bill's statue. The boy stood in the darkness, wondering why his mother's friend had led him out here. As if she could read the little boy's mind, the woman smiled and answered. "William, we're out here because I need a vessel."

The little boy was sufficiently creeped out now. "Why are we out here, Aunt Emily? I want to go back home now. It's scary out here and that statue is looking at me."

Emily smiled. "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you're never going home to your mommy and daddy. You're going to be here for a very long time." As Emily finished speaking, her eyes glowed white and the little boy began to choke. The little boy reached in the direction of his home, but he never got there. His hand fell limp and dead far away from comfort.

The body of the little boy fell to the forest floor, and Bill's statue started to crack. All of a sudden, the stone around Bill Cipher's right arm flew off in a burst of power. The cracking spread up the demon triangle's body until it reached his eye. The eye flew open, and all over Gravity Falls, the power went out.

Whisps of yellow smoke drifted out of the cracks of the statue. They flooded into the small boy's mouth, and then all was still. When the whisps were nowhere to be seen, the body glowed a bright yellow and burst into smoke and atoms. When the smoke and atoms stopped swirling, a boy with yellow hair, golden eyes, and a filthy tuxedo with a bow tie and top hat stood in the mist.

Bill poked himself in the right eye, just to make sure that he was really alive. Finally, Emily had seen enough. She tapped Bill on the shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Now get in the car, I'll explain on the way."

Bill shrugged and got in the car, not bothering himself with the strap to his right. Emily got in as well and dropped the illusion. In her place was a pink fire demon with one eye. Bill lit up with happiness. "Pyronica! I'm so glad to see you! Were you the one who brought me back to life?"

Pyronica sighed. "Bill, in a minute, you may not be so glad that I brought you back. Hear me out before you destroy the car, okay?" Bill nodded, he didn't like where this was going. Pyronica continued. "Bill, according to demon law, when you were defeated by the Pines, you were bound to Mason Pines. Your powers are all still there, just diminished. Don't waste them. They need to recharge. You cannot wander more than a few miles away from Mason, and you can't attack him either. His friends though, they're fair game. Now, look at the mark on your wrist."

Bill nearly sobbed. When he looked down at his right wrist, sure enough, there was a circle of runes there. Pyronica interrupted his thoughts. "I have to go soon, so listen closely. That mark is the one thing that binds you and your powers to this dimension. I can't tell you what to do because it's forbidden, but I'm sure that you'll think of something."

Pyronica stopped the car at the Gravity Falls Motel. "Get out, Bill. We're spending the night here, and then I'm taking you to the Mystery Shack that the Pines call home." Bill groaned but entered the motel. When the pair got to their room, Pyronica and Bill collapsed on the beds and slept like rocks. Tomorrow was going to be good.

* * *

AN: Glad that everybody made it to the end! I'll be updating this story quite frequently, or well, frequently once I get a handle on school... so long for now, Lights out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey, here's the second revised chapter. Thank you to all those that took the time to review. Remember, PM me if you find any mistakes!**

 **~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~~**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls does not belong to me, it belongs to Alex Hirsch. I make no money off of this. None at all.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and excited indeed, although for different reasons. Mabel couldn't wait to see Candy and Grenda again, while Dipper couldn't wait to go on an adventure with his Grunkle Ford. The twins got out of bed and got dressed quickly; Dipper in his customary outfit, and Mabel in a new glitter sweater.

The twins trooped downstairs for some Stan-cakes. When they got to the kitchen though, the lights were off and Grunkle Stan was still sleeping in his recliner. The twins looked at the clock, which read "5:56". Mabel giggled and the twins went back upstairs to wait for a more godly hour.

Finally, at 7:37, both of their Grunkles woke up and started to regain their coherency. Grunkle Stan made some Stan-cakes, and Grunkle Ford made some lukewarm coffee. Dipper was starving and dug in right away, while Mabel made some conversation with their Grunkles while she ate. After the meal, Ford hooked his ray gun onto his belt and put on his trench coat.

"Ready to go check on Bill's statue, Dipper?" he asked. Today was going to be an interesting day.

Dipper grinned. "Grunkle Ford, I was born ready! Just let me go get my coat and my boots." Dipper raced up the stairs and into his shared attic bedroom. He yanked on his coat and his boots and thudded down the stairs towards his adventurous grunkle. "Okay, I'm ready now," he said.

Just as the duo was ready to head out the door, somebody knocked on the other side. "Hey, Ford! Get the door, wouldja?" Stan yelled. Ford grumbled but opened the door, revealing a tall, slim Asian woman in a business suit.

"Hello. Are you Stanford Pines?" she asked. "I found a small boy passed out in town that said he was supposed to be staying with you." Stan got up from his recliner. He and his brother shared a look that meant nothing good. Ford had a feeling that this day was about to get very bad, and he sent Dipper and Mabel back to their room.

"Sorry, lady. Nobody except our great-niece and nephew are staying with us. Whoever that boy is, he's lying." Stan grouched. Just then, the boy in question tripped onto the porch.

Ford had to work very hard not to gasp. The boy had dirt-crusted golden hair and yellow eyes and wore a top hat and bow tie. He was dressed in a filthy tuxedo, and he had an unholy grin on his face. "Heya, Sixer. Fez. Are Shooting Star and Pinetree around?"

Stan had a sudden 180 reversal of attitude. "Sorry, had a little brain fart. It's early. This boy is staying with us. Come in, you'll freeze out there. Let's get you some other clothes." While his brother guided the former triangle inside, Ford thanked the woman and sent her away. Pyronica smiled and vanished as soon as she was out of sight. As soon as he closed the door, Ford shoved Bill into a hard wooden chair. "How are you back, Cipher?"

Bill blinked. "Wait. You actually thought you could erase me with that little memory gun? Hahaha! You're insane, Sixer! Even more than me! I've seen worse and been through worse, thank you very much." Bill took a moment to cough before continuing. "Anyways, it took me only a year to break the stone, and then I was home free!"

Ford stepped back and rubbed his forehead with his six-fingered hand. "So now what, Bill? Why come to the Mystery Shack? You want another kick at the can? You want a way to break the weirdness barrier around Gravity Falls?" he snapped.

Bill's laugh was replaced with total seriousness. "Oh God, Sixer. You are pessimistic, aren't you? No, what I want is much simpler than that. I'm assuming that you noticed that random tattoo that appeared on Dipper's wrist, right? Maybe thought he was in a gang or something of the like? Nope! Have another think! Sadly, because you are the one who defeated me, I am bound by dream demon law to serve the youngest male member of your family. Awful, isn't it?"

Stan beat his brother to speaking first. "This sounds awfully convenient, Cipher. You betrayed my brother and nearly killed my family. What makes you think that you're going to be able to convince me that what you say is true? You can't trick us a second time."

Ford threw his hands up in the universal gesture for "wait". "Stan, let's think this over first. He says that he's bound to Dipper. Maybe, Bill is actually bound and this isn't one of his tricks. If that's the case, then he's harmless and we technically have to take care of him. If Bill dies, it could harm Dipper. We can't let that happen. We'd all suffer for it, and Mabel would be devastated."

Stan shook his head. "You can't be serious. Do you want to go through with this? He could be lyin-" Stan was cut off as Bill collapsed on the ground. Ford hoisted him up and sat him on the chair again. "What's up now, Cipher?" Stan demanded.

Bill laughed weakly. "As deluxe as this meat sack is, it's giving me mixed signals that I can't figure out. Since I'm bonded to Pinetree, maybe you might want to help me out here. I'm hurt, and that might carry over to your precious great-nephew. I've been coughing all day and my stomach hurts, just for starters."

Ford sighed and laid Bill on the couch. "What you're feeling is hunger, Bill. No doubt you've got a mild cough too. Wait here and don't touch anything until I come back."

Ford walked out of the room to prepare some soup, while Stan looked furious. Stan stood up and followed his brother into the kitchen. While Ford heated up some soup, Stan started hissing in his ear. "Ford, I refuse to have that maniacal triangle in the same 50-mile radius as Dipper and Mabel. Can't you see that as soon as he gets his opportunity, he's going to pounce and tear us to shreds?"

Ford sighed again. "Stan, would you just consider that he might actually be telling the truth? I know Bill, and it didn't seem like he was lying. In fact, he looked rather desperate. I also don't want Dipper dying on me because you can't get over having a powerless demon in your house! Wouldn't you rather take this opportunity to tether him to Gravity Falls? Plus, we can keep him under our thumbs here. Monitor him, learn how to combat him. Maybe curb some of his homicidal tendencies."

Stan had to admit, his brother made a very good point. "Ford, if you can somehow make it so that the demon triangle can't harm us, and that Dipper won't come to any harm, you've got a deal. But if that sucker gets out, it's on your head." With that, Stan went back to the living room to watch TV, leaving Ford to deal with Bill.

Ford brought out the soup to the front room, cautiously aware of sudden movements. When he entered, he found Dipper and Mabel talking to Bill. It appeared that both of them had snuck back down here and that neither of them recognized Bill. Ford set the soup down next to Bill and placed that spoon in his hand.

"Eat up, or you're never going to get better," he demanded.

Bill looked confused. "What is this?" he asked, holding up the spoon between his first two fingers. "And what's in the bowl?"

Ford sighed impatiently, ignoring the twins' looks. "Bill, the metal thing you're holding is a spoon. That's soup in the bowl. Now shut up and eat."

Bill nodded. "So, how do I eat it, Sixer? And do I even want to eat it? It doesn't look very good."

Ford grit his teeth and tried not to slap Bill. "Eat the soup, or I'll force feed it to you."

Bill smiled nastily. "Well, well, well, Sixer. You're not very patient, are you?"

Dipper gasped. The only person or thing that called his Grunkle Ford "Sixer" was Bill Cipher. He looked over at the skinny boy on the couch. Sure, the body shapes were vastly different, but he could see the boy as being Bill Cipher. The top hat sealed the deal though. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Say, you never told us your name," he said.

Bill turned to Dipper and raised a grimy eyebrow. "Seriously? I'll give you a hint, Pinetree. I used to be a triangle. Still haven't figured it out yet?"

Dipper's face morphed into one of extreme anger. "Bill," he snarled. "Why are you back? We erased you with the memory gun. That should have been the end of you!"

Bill's grin stretched all the way up to his ears. "Aw, Pinetree's mad! How cute! But in all honesty, I was in Fordsie's head for years! You think that I don't know how to beat the memory gun? Jeez, it's funny how dumb you are."

Dipper leaped up from the couch where he had been sitting, and in an abnormal feat of athletic ability, leaped over the coffee table and landed a punch square on Bill's chest. Bill had his soup and his air rapidly taken away from him.

Bill tore the drenched blanket off of himself and threw it to the side. He had his head down and he was laughing hysterically. His eyes bled crimson and his teeth grew into fangs. "SO, PINETREE WANTS A FIGHT!" he screamed. His hands engulfed themselves in red flames, and he lunged at Dipper.

* * *

AN: Okay, here's the second chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to PM me for any mistakes that you find. So long for now... Lights out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Here's the third chapter of my story "This is a Problem". I hope that you enjoy this one and don't forget to PM me if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is also enjoyed with a cup of coffee. Flames, if you feel like being irrevocably rude, are enjoyed with a fire hose.**

 **~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls does not belong to me, it is owned by Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Dipper leaned back as far as he could, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't know what he had been thinking. Bill was a demon with crazy magical powers, and he was just a wimpy 13-year-old boy. Thankfully, before his great-nephew could become roasted, Ford tackled Bill to the floor and held his arm behind his back.

"Dipper! Take Mabel back to your room and don't come out until I say it's safe!"

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and together they raced up the stairs as their Grunkle Ford held Bill back. As soon as they had crossed the threshold of the attic, they slammed the door and pushed a bookcase against the door. It didn't do anything to muffle Bill's screams of rage though.

Downstairs, Stan ignored his brother as Bill twisted and howled madly, trying to get out of Ford's arm-hold. Ford was barely hanging onto Bill as he kicked, scratched, punched, and screamed. Finally, Bill got free by scratching Ford's face with his free hand and kicking him in the head. Ford let go of Bill for a split second and that was all the time that the former triangle needed. Bill sprinted for the stairs, scrambling up them in a mad haste.

Ford dragged himself up and hurried after Bill, hoping that he didn't do too much damage. Bill wanted Dipper dead so badly it hurt. He ran down the hallway to the twin's attic bedroom and threw his 13-year-old body against the barricaded door over and over.

Inside, Mabel squeaked in fright and hid behind Dipper. Dipper wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. An enraged triangle was trying to bust down their door and kill them, and no help seemed to be coming. Ford reached the top of the stairs and saw Bill ready to knock down the door. Ford put Bill in a headlock and dragged him down the stairs all the way to his secret laboratory.

Since Dipper and Mabel could no longer hear Bill, they removed the bookcase, cracked open the door a tiny bit and peeked outside. The hall was quiet, and they could hear their Grunkle Stan downstairs snoring.

In Ford's lab, Bill was still struggling to get out of Ford's headlock. He was pulling desperately at Ford's thick arm, but to no avail. Slowly, Bill was choking. Eventually, he ran out of air and passed out. His eyes turned golden again and his fangs retracted into normal teeth. Ford released the former demon and Bill thudded onto the floor. Ford walked over to his filing cabinet, looking for his restraints.

Finally, Ford managed to get a pair of handcuffs on Bill's wrists, a harness with clips around his main body, and a muzzle with a bit into his mouth. In the corner of the lab, a clear cell with reinforced steel locks stood; one that was built specifically to contain magical creatures. Ford hung Bill on the inner glass wall, hooked his handcuffs to the floor via a chain, and prayed that when the demon woke up, the cell would hold.

The tired man with six fingers sat down at his desk, pulled out his Journal #4, and waited for the former demon to wake up. They were going to need to have a serious talk.

Upstairs, Dipper and Mabel were calm again and watching Ducktective with Grunkle Stan. Mabel had on her snack hat, and Dipper was occasionally stealing a piece of popcorn out of it. Their Grunkle Stan was watching the vending machine with caution. He didn't know what his brother was doing with the demon, but if the morning was anything to go by, he hoped it was disciplinary action.

Stan snorted. Like anybody could tame a dream demon. If anybody had the best chance though, it was his nerdy brother. Stan mentally wished his brother good luck and then turned back to the TV.

~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~

A few hours later…

Bill groaned. He had an awful pain in his head, and for once, it wasn't funny. It felt like he had been run over by a manotaur on steroids. He moved his hands to his face to try to rub his temples, but his hands never got there. All he heard was clinking. This was enough to start setting off red flags in Bill's head. His golden eyes flew open to see a sight that was definitely not welcome.

His hands were in handcuffs that had a chain leading down to the concrete floor. That explained the clinking. His feet weren't touching the floor because he was in a black harness that looped around his legs and chest. It was hung from a flat surface behind him, and he had something hanging from the back of his head as well.

Bill screamed as best he could with the muzzle on. He didn't want to be here, and he really didn't want to be chained up like a rabid dog. Around him, the clear walls let him have a very good view of his captor and his laboratory. "Sisser!" he snarled. "Le' me ou' uf here!"

Ford looked up from his Journal to his awakened prisoner. "You're awake. Good. We need to have a talk about your behavior a few hours ago." Ford walked over to the cell and entered the key code that opened the cell. He stepped in and then the door whooshed shut. "First, if I remove your muzzle so you can talk, will you promise not to attempt to bite me?"

Bill glared at Ford. If looks could kill, Ford would have been rotting in hell. Bill didn't see that he even had any choice. It was either get the muzzle removed or be stuck in it forever. Bill exhaled heavily through his nose and craned his neck to expose the straps that kept the offending article in place.

Ford took Bill's gestures as a "yes". He walked over and unsnapped the clasps around Bill's neck. The muzzle fell to the ground and Bill spat at it. Ford backed up and waited for Bill to get used to the sudden freedom. Finally, he opened his mouth to talk. "Bill, that tantrum that you threw upstairs earlier today was unacceptable and inexcusable. There will be no repeats of that while you are staying here in the Mystery Shack. Are we clear?"

Bill swallowed nervously. His former bravado was gone and he could only focus on the steely glare that Sixer was giving him. Bill eventually nodded his head.

"Sixer, he punched me first. Why aren't you having this exact same talk with him?"

Ford had to keep from groaning. "Because Dipper is not a homicidal dream demon. He doesn't have the power to destroy another person. Ever since Weirdmageddon, Dipper has been quite angry. I say that he was completely justified in punching you, correct?"

Bill groaned. "Jeez, Sixer. Really pulling out the big guns. Sure, Weirdmageddon was my fault, and I tortured you and your family, but I had help. The destruction wasn't all my fault. That was mostly my friends."

Ford shook his head. "Disregarding that, you're going to apologize to Dipper. I'm going to be bringing him to you and you will be sincere. You will mean it when you say 'sorry'. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Bill sniggered. He couldn't wait to make Pinetree's life miserable. Maybe the bond was going to come in handy.

Ford ignored Bill again and picked up the muzzle from the floor. "Bill, I'm going to be putting this on you again, for safety measures only. So you can't bite Dipper." Ford hooked the muzzle around Bill's head but dropped it when Bill started to thrash.

Bill had a wicked smile on his face. "I don't need that. I wouldn't attempt to chomp anybody anyways. The whole Pines family doesn't look very tasty. Plus, that thing hurts, and it doesn't let me talk properly. And we all know just how much I LOVE to TALK."

Ford frowned but did as Bill had requested. He picked the muzzle up again and walked out of the glass cell. He replaced the muzzle in his filing cabinet and entered the elevator to get Dipper.

Upstairs, the twins and Stan heard the elevator ding open. Ford walked out with his hair askew and some blood dripping from his nose. "Dipper, I need you to come with me. Bill has something he wishes to say to you. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

Dipper nodded and got up. He snagged a handful of popcorn from Mabel's hat and walked into the elevator with Ford. Ford pushed the button for the correct floor and turned to Dipper. "Dipper. I'm sure that you've noticed the odd marking on your right wrist?" Dipper nodded.

"But Grunkle Ford, what does it mean? It just looks like a tattoo!" Dipper said.

Ford sighed. This was going to be difficult to break to Dipper. "Don't be mad when you hear this news. That marking signifies your bond to Bill Cipher. When I defeated him with the memory gun last year, demon law apparently bonded him to the youngest male in the Pines family."

Dipper gasped. "Grunkle Ford, what am I supposed to do now?"

Ford looked grim. "I don't know, Dipper, but I can promise you this. I'm not going to rest until I find out."

Dipper was slightly assured by his Grunkle's promise. A few seconds after Ford's promise, the elevator doors dinged open. Dipper gasped when he saw Bill.  
"Grunkle Ford, don't you think that's kinda harsh?" he asked.

Ford out his right hand on Dipper's shoulder and guided him towards the cell. "Dipper, in this case, I don't think that we can be too harsh. You have to remember, even if Bill looks human now, he's still extremely dangerous." Ford entered the code to the cell and the door whooshed open. The duo entered the cell and the door quickly closed behind them.

Bill glared at the boy who had been instrumental in his downfall. Ford returned the glare. "Bill, don't you have something that you want to say to Dipper?" Bill switched his glare to Ford.

"I refuse. A demon of my status shouldn't have to apologize to meat sacks. That's not the way that things work." Bill sneered at Ford. "And you, Pinetree. What I did to you at Weirdmageddon is going to look like gnome's play when I get out of here." Bill turned back to Ford. "There. That's what I wanted to say."  
Ford sighed. "Bill, apologize. What you did to Dipper and Mabel was uncalled for. Now, SAY YOU'RE SORRY."

Bill flinched. "Fine, Sixer. Pinetree, I'm mildly sorry for trying to kill you. Better?"

Dipper looked mad. "Seriously? You put me through hell last summer and again today, and you're only mildly sorry? Really?" Dipper raised his wrist. "On the way down here, Grunkle Ford told me that you're bonded with me by demon law. So, shouldn't you be just a little more apoplectic?"

Ford put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I think that's the best you're going to get, Dipper. We'll try again tomorrow." Dipper looked down. Ford entered the passcode to get out, and both of them left. Dipper sat down on a nearby chair, while Ford grabbed the muzzle from the filing cabinet and reentered the /Bill sneered, then looked confused as Ford unhooked his harness from the glass wall behind him. "Hey, Sixer. What are you doing? I'm not complaining or anything, but why are you letting me down?"

Ford said nothing at first. He was busy reattaching the muzzle to Bill's face. Bill wasn't going to let him do that without a fight, however. He hated that muzzle that went over his face. He hated being constrained, and it took him a few seconds to realize that his wrists were badly chafed from the handcuffs. In fact, his both wrists were bleeding a bit.

Bill threw himself away from Ford and the muzzle that he held. Bill spat at Ford. "I said I wouldn't chomp on anybody. Don't try to put that on me, or I'll kick you."

Ford growled. "Now you're just being difficult. I asked you to do one simple thing: apologize sincerely to Dipper. Not so hard. If you had apologized, you could have had dinner upstairs and slept on a bed. Because you didn't, you're going to have to stay down here in this cell. We can try again tomorrow. I'm locking you in."

Ford entered the code to leave the cell and closed the door. Bill tried to get to the door before it closed but was held back by the handcuffs and chain. Bill got yanked to the concrete floor and hit it hard. The resounding crack filled the laboratory and made Dipper wince. He quietly slipped out of the lab. He had a bad feeling that something he didn't want to see was about to happen.

Bill was enraged. Sixer had just attempted to muzzle him and was now acting like he was somehow superior to him. The former demon screamed in anger.  
"Dang it, Sixer. You just had to make me mad. You don't have any idea of what I'm like when I'm mad!" Bill yelled. A small energy wave pulsed against the glass walls and rebounded towards Bill who got knocked over. At least the chain was broken.

Ford quickly locked the cell and stepped into the elevator. He didn't want to be here either, just like Dipper. Bill kicked the glass walls and pounded at the door, leaving smears of red from his chafed wrists. The door didn't budge but something in Bill's left hand did. A crack sounded and Bill screamed in pain. The crazed demon threw himself at the door again and again. A conjured desk crashed against the door, but it still wouldn't budge. Bill was starting to panic. He didn't want to be in this tiny cell, trapped for God knows how long. He let out a panicked scream and pounded at the door again with his broken hand. "LET ME OUT! LET ME GO!" he screeched. His voice rose to an unearthly shrill pitch. "SIXER! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Upstairs, Ford and the rest of the Pines are an uneasy dinner listening to the sounds of Bill's screeches and escape attempts. Dipper was still in shock, Ford felt slightly guilty, Stan was angry with his brother, and Mabel slightly sorry for the poor demon. Finally, the sounds of Bill's latest tantrum faded out, then stopped completely. When the Pines family finished their dinner, Stan retreated to his comfy recliner, and the twins went to bed, thinking about how their summer hadn't really changed from the last one.

Ford went back down to his lab. Bill was passed out in the cell, unsurprising after the hellish tantrum he had thrown. There were streaks of blood and scratch marks all over the lock and the cell's door. Around the seam of front two walls, there was some saliva and a few teeth marks as if Bill had tried to pry it open with his teeth.

Knowing the demon, Ford realized that he probably had panicked badly and actually resorted to desperate measures, even throwing away his pride in order to get out. Ford grabbed the muzzle, walked into the cell, and picked Bill up from the floor. Ford grunted from the strain of lifting Bill with his tired /Bill groaned and twisted in Ford's arms. Ford froze, aware that if he woke Bill up, he could potentially die. However, Bill's eyes stayed closed and he started to snore. Ford sighed with relief and he hooked Bill up to the back wall. The muzzle went on over his head and Ford exited the cell with his life with him.

Tomorrow, he would patch Bill up, and have him eat and bathe. Tomorrow would be better.

~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~

In the Nightmare Realm…

Pyronica choked as the olive in her drink went down the wrong way. A rhombus demon pounded her on the back, and the olive finally went down. Pyronica smiled at Kryptos and thanked him. A huge party was being thrown in the Nightmare Realm.

The Fearamid had been rebuilt in all of its former glory, and the new boss sat on a gold throne. She laughed as Pyronica and Kryptos had an olive episode, and sneered at the group of weaker demons in the corner.

All she saw was hers. Everything from the Fearamid to the many demons roaming around on the dance floor and sitting at the bar. The most important demon was missing though. The glowing triangle that had started Weirdmageddon was not around for the second attempt.

This time though, global weirdness was not their only ambition. That was only going to be a smokescreen for the real purpose of their invasion. The woman on the throne laughed into her hand. Reality was going to be shaken to its fragile core. The Pines were going to pay, and Bill Cipher would be liberated from the bond that currently held him.

The female demon on the throne stood up and all of the other demons stopped what they were doing. The female demon daintily stepped down from the throne and walked out of the room, back to her private quarters. As soon as she had left the room, the place resumed its rowdy nature and Pyronica set her drink down and made her excuses.

She over to 8 Ball and Teeth and tapped them on what passed for their shoulders. "Come with me," she whispered. Teeth and 8 Ball excused themselves and followed Pyronica to the Boss' private chambers. Pyronica knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in," the female fire demon heard. She pushed the door open and the trio entered. Sitting in a smaller version of the other golden throne was the female demon from before. Her face and upper body were shrouded in shadows, but her lower body was not. Seven other demons sat to her left and right, cloaked in the same way. "Pyronica! How nice to see you! You too, Teeth and 8 Ball. We have a plan to formulate," she said.

Pyronica and the others took a seat on the couch by the table. The female demon sighed happily. "Good. We're all here," she said. To her left and right, the seven other shadowy demons nodded in consent. The female demon leaned into the light and smiled grimly. "Now. How do we rescue my brother?"

* * *

AN: So, I decided to end on a mildly suspenseful note. Hope that this gets your gears turning, Faithful Reader. Thanks for clicking on this story, and don't forget to PM me with any potential mistakes. So long for now... Lights out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They may be few, but anything helps this poor author out! Don't forget to PM me with any mistakes you find!**

 **~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~**

 **LumpyApple: Thanks! I hope that this will continue to be interesting for you! Virtual cookies for the first review!**

 **Eliz1325: Thank you very much! I will definitely continue, although updates may be slow...**

 **Proxy1980: Here's your update, Proxy! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~~~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and nothing here is being used for profit. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, I'm just playing around in his sandbox.**

* * *

When Bill woke up the next morning, his head hurt like nothing else in the world. It shot millions of pinpricks of pain through his entire body, setting everything on fire. The demon coughed, rattling his body with the force of it. Blood splattered the inside of his muzzle and dripped out of the mask's holes.

Bill's coughs wracked his entire body with pain, all the way down to his toes. His throat was dry and his hand was shredded and bloodied all the way down to the bone. His teeth hurt and he felt magically drained. What the hell happened to me? he wondered.

Meanwhile, Ford Pines had woken up just a few minutes ago. Ford dressed, made himself a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast, and entered the elevator. The doors dinged open at the lab to reveal Bill still in his harness, spearing him through with his piercing glare.

"'Ou yeh me ou' o' 'ere, Sisher!" Bill screamed through his muzzle. Ford sighed and pinched his forehead. Today was going to be a long day. Ford entered the cell's unlock code and stepped in front of Bill. In his hand was a massive first-aid kit that he was going to use to patch Bill up.

"Bill, I'll patch you up and let you out if you promise not to make a run for it. You must swear not to harm me either." Ford demanded. He wasn't about to run the foolhardy risk of letting Bill injure him. Only a few people knew that Bill's saliva and blood was dangerously poisonous, and Ford did NOT want to have to invent an antidote. That was also the reason for the muzzle last night.

Bill grinned murderously behind the muzzle. "Sisher, I reeyey hate 'ou, 'ou know 'at? 'Ou nefer ayow me any fun! But yesh, I shupposh I agyeey to 'ur termshs." The former demon tilted his head upwards a bit to reveal the muzzle's straps, allowing Ford access to the softer, more vulnerable part of his neck.

Ford had to stop himself from letting out a small gasp from slight. Bill's neck was covered in chafe marks from all the struggling that he had done last night. Ford unhooked Bill from the glass wall and got the muzzle off. He placed it gently on the floor, stepping away to prevent Bill from biting him and thus poisoning him.

He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and bandages from the kit and walked back over to the curious demon on the wall. "Are you ready for me to work on your neck?" Ford asked seriously. Even though he didn't need Bill's permission, it was always a good idea to let him have some semblance of control. Bill got panicked when he couldn't control anything, and Ford really didn't need to deal with that on top of the injuries.

Bill nodded carelessly. "Why not, Sixer. Don't want them to get infected, do we? Then I could die of an infection and your precious little Pinetree might die too!"

Bill giggled happily and Ford had to resist the urge to strangle the arrogant demon. He pulled out a portion of bandage and rubbed some antibiotic cream on the chafe marks. Ford wound the bandage all the way around Bill's neck and finally tied it off in the back.

"Do I look okay?" Bill asked sarcastically. "I mean, does this bandage make me look peaky? What about yellow? Do I look yellow?"

Ford groaned. "No, the bandage does not make you look peaky, okay?" Internally, Bill was quite happy that he had found a way to annoy the crap out of Sixer. Think of it as a small payback for the confinement last night. Bill let out another small giggle, which Ford ignored as he removed the harness from around Bill's body. "Bill, I need you to tell me what you injured last night so I can patch it up, okay?"

Bill's eyes lost their momentary shine of laughter and mirth. "Well, Sixer, whose fault was it that I got beaten up yesterday night? 'Cause, I definitely didn't do it because I was locked up in a cell meant to contain magical creatures. Oh wait, I WAS." Bill's eyes were starting to look a little crimson around the edges, and his teeth were getting a little sharper as he spoke. "And guess who locked me up?" Bill continued. "YOU!" he shrieked.

Ford stepped back in a hurry. "Bill, calm down. If you don't, I'm going to have to do something that you definitely won't like," Ford warned. Bill looked fully enraged now, and the older scientist really didn't want to think about his chances in a fight with Bill, even if the demon's powers were weaker. Bill was still quite crafty. While Ford was searching his pockets for his special tranquilizer, Bill's eyes were getting redder and his teeth were definitely getting much sharper.

Before Ford could react, Bill's feet flew forward. Ford howled as Bill's teeth found their way into his arm. The formerly yellow demon ripped his fangs out of Ford's arm and formed themselves into a wicked smile. "Sixer, you should really improve your taste. You're awful." Ford growled at Bill. There really was NO limit to how far the demon would go to harm the Pines family, was there? As if he could read Ford's mind, Bill smiled. "Unless we make a deal together, I don't have to do anything. I can lie, and I can cheat you out of any so-called "promise". Promises don't mean a thing to demons, only deals do, so what the hell!"

"What about listening to Dipper? You're bound to him, isn't that how these types of thing work?" Ford asked through gritted teeth. Bill grinned a happy grin, blood dripping out through his teeth. Ford's arm hurt like hell itself, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off of Bill's face. Ford could feel Bill's venom seeping through his veins. Soon, the venom would shut down his nervous system and kill him if the antidote wasn't found. Thankfully, the poison was slow-acting, so Ford had about a week to find the antidote.

While Ford was distracted weighing his chances, Bill snarled and leaped forward, ready to bite the scientist again to accelerate the damage. This time though, Ford was ready and swatted Bill out of the air, straight into a glass cell wall. The former demon growled and staggered to his feet, wiping the blood away from under his nose, and licking away the blood on his teeth. "You haven't lost your touch, have you, Sixer?" Bill called out mockingly.

Ford hastily turned around and began to tear through the medical kit to find his vial of tranquilizer, when Bill gave a loud wheeze and collapsed onto the floor, out cold, probably for the rest of the day. Ford got up, hauled the demon to a chair, and started to fix his injuries. A few minutes later, Bill's injuries and wounds were all patched up. Hopefully, they would stay that way for a long, long time.

Ford unlocked the glass cell and roughly leaned Bill against one of the walls. When the demon awoke, he would find himself unable to get out of the prison, just like yesterday night. Ford cracked his back and headed upstairs via the elevator. The elevator dinged open on the ground floor, and Ford stepped out from behind the vending machine only to be hit in the face with a pancake.

Mabel giggled as the pancake she had thrown landed on her Grunkle's face. "Grunkle Ford! Food fight!" she shrieked with delight. Ford just, grinned, shook his head, and wiped the syrup off of his face. Downstairs, something far less pleasant was happening.

Bill opened his eyes carefully, wanting to make sure that Ford was actually gone. He didn't need the older scientist to know that he was still awake. The demon quietly got out of his chair and tapped in the correct passcode to open the cell doors. Last time, Sixer hadn't been so careful to conceal the passcode, simply because he thought that Bill was unconscious. Silly Sixer. You should never trust a demon.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! For the people following this story, sorry that my update took 4 months... life was hectic for me because school started. Exams are right around the corner too, so the next update REALLY might take a long time again. I promise more action in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. So long for now... Lights out!


End file.
